


Once Upon Whitechapel Dreary

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Gen, Horror, Humor, Other, Parody, verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды темной-темной ночью... (по мотивам стихотворения "Ворон" Эдгара А. По.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon Whitechapel Dreary

Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, утомившись от раздумий,  
Собирал инспектор Чандлер паззл — пятьсот частей всего,  
Грезам странным отдавался и из фляжки напивался,  
Было в фляжке лишь лекарство: нервы — больше ничего.

Он очнулся вдруг от звука, будто кто-то вдруг застукал,  
Будто глухо так застукал в дверь квартирную его.  
«Гость, — сказал он, — там стучится в двери дома моего,  
Гость — и больше ничего».

И, оправясь от испуга, Кента встретил он как друга,  
«Добрый вечер, сэр... констебль, — он приветствовал его.  
— Это что за труп зловещий возложили вы на плечи?  
Распилить его на части в стенах дома моего  
Вы хотите, вероятно, — да? И больше — ничего?»

Кент ответил: «К вам как к другу я пришел, сэр, в эту вьюгу  
Через снег, и дождь, и ветер — и не встретил никого!  
Помогите эту тайну сохранить, а труп печальный  
Расчленить и упокоить — он маньяка одного...»

И с улыбкой чуть несмелой Чандлер вновь взглянул на тело,  
Кресло к Кенту он подвинул, глядя на него в упор.  
«Расскажите мне детали, ничего не упуская:  
Почему, когда его вы?.. Нож, пила или топор?  
Да подвиньте ж вашу ношу, чтоб мне вас не укокошить —  
Ведь из вашего маньяка кровь стекает на ковер!»

Кент воскликнул: «О, несчастный! Смею ль вам во всем признаться?..  
Сэр, ведь этот труп ужасный уж тридцатый на счету!  
Дьявол ли меня направил... Я веду игру без правил!  
Убиваю, где придется, в темноте и на свету!

Подкрадусь и оглушаю, горло им перерезаю,  
А потом все трупы в Темзу... Правда — больше ничего!  
Я не ем их: не под силу мне податься в некрофилы,  
Ни единого кусочка — никогда, ни от кого!  
Но невыносима ноша... Разрешите, сэр, я сброшу  
На ковер на ваш маньяка — плечи сводит от него».

Ветер выл, декабрь ненастный, и от каждой вспышки красной  
Будто призраком ужасным тень скользила на ковер,  
Шелковый тревожный шорох в пурпурных портьерах, шторах  
Полонил, наполнил страхом Джо: ведь больше никого  
Не было в его квартире – кроме Кента одного,  
Кроме Кента и маньяка (но к чему считать его?..)

И, вскочив, вскричал инспектор: «Выкиньте его в коллектор!  
Или в Темзу, или в лужу, или просто под забор,  
Не оставив здесь, однако, крови иль другого знака…  
Не забудьте и ковер!  
Страшен мне ваш взор печальный и рассказ о жизни тайной,  
Не хочу, чтобы вы вплетались в ОКР моей узор!»

«Никогда, — констебль ответил, — никогда на этом свете  
Не покину я вас, Чандлер — я теперь ваш тяжкий крест.  
Расскажу как на духу я про грабеж и про инцест...»

И сидит, сидит под дверью Кент, как будто свято верит  
В помощь Чандлера из мрака выбраться, с безумья гор.  
И под люстрой, в позолоте, на полу, он тень простер  
И душе из этой тени не взлететь уж с этих пор...

... и очнулся вдруг от стука Чандлер, будто кто застукал  
Будто глухо так застукал в дверь квартирную его.  
«Слава богу, — охнул Чандлер, свет включая-выключая.  
— Это просто сон кошмарный, сон — и больше ничего!»

«Да, сэр, — тихо прошептали где-то за спиной его.  
— Сон — и больше ничего...»


End file.
